


Diva Dilemma

by Rivulet027



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [12]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Brainwashing, Evil, Gen, POV Divatox, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Astronema's new cybernetic control makes Divatox question her loyalty to the United Alliance of Evil.
Relationships: Astronema l Karone & Divatox
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720615
Kudos: 10
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth, The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Diva Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the fandomweekly challenge fall from grace with the bonus challenge "This isn't like you". Also written for the 100 fandoms prompt screech.

Divatox is used to fighting for a scrape of Dark Specter's attention. Competing to be one of the most evil women in the galaxy isn’t easy. She accepted that despite being the sole villain to have defeated the Power Rangers on Earth, the only one who’s overrun their base, Dark Specter is still going to favor Astronema. Dark Specter did have Ecliptor raise Astronema to be his evil princess so of course he’s going to give her more power than Divatox could imagine. That doesn’t mean Divatox won’t screech until she’s heard and given the attention that is her right. She did what Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd aspired to do. She succeeded where the Machine Empire failed and okay so those color coded brats found the red Astro ranger and got new powers and are defending Earth again, but the point is that she won. She won!

So when Astronema starts issuing orders stating they’re from Dark Specter himself Divatox wants to push back. She’s about to berate and mock. She’s about to tell Astronema she’s heard a vicious rumor that Astronema joined the rangers, except Astronema doesn’t sound like herself, she’s not revealing in bringing pain and destruction to Earth. Divatox’s eyes sweep over her swiftly. Her hair has changed to a severe red bob. There’s a cybernetic covering the right side of Astronema’s face. Control, she’s being controlled, isn’t she?

“This isn’t like you,” Divatox stalls with a coy inflection.

“You have your orders.” Level. Modulated. There’s some delight in Dark Specter’s coming victory, but it’s not Astronema, the favored adopted daughter, issuing the orders anymore. It’s a controlled figurehead. Did Astronema actually betray Dark Specter and start colluding with those multicolored power punks? Why would she do that? Why wouldn’t Dark Specter have one of them destroy Astronema and take her place?

Divatox spats out her agreement with Dark Specter’s plan, but waits until the call ends before she touches the side of her face gingerly. That level of gear would not look good with her outfit! She’s an evil diva that won’t be controlled! She’s willing to work with Dark Specter because of the notoriety and power that such a collaboration brings. She’s not giving up her ways even if it means defeating the Power Rangers once and for all. If Astronema can fall out of Dark Specter’s favor then Divatox doesn’t want his attention.


End file.
